


Лучше тысячи слов

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [45]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Doll cosplay, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Фотосет (6 фото)Кинк на объятия; в съёмке принимали участие куклы Dollshe Saint.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Лучше тысячи слов




End file.
